Nevel Papperman
Nevel Papperman is a 13-year-old arrogant, nasty and disrespectful villain on iCarly. He is portrayed by Reed Alexander . In total, Nevel appears five times on the series. He hates the group, and continuously tries to mess their show up. Nevel is most notable for his review website, Nevelocity.com , which is not as successful as iCarly yet has millions of hits from Internet users across the globe. Students at Carly's school claim that a web series is not "cool" until receiving a review from the site. Relationship with Carly Nevel is an extremely intelligent and cultured, but egotistical and arrogant boy, with a long tendancy to boast and glorify himself and his achievements. For instance, upon meeting Carly in the iNevel episode for an interview on his website, Nevelocity, he immediantly began to woo her. Other examples of his snobbish behavior include his mysophobia (hatred of filth and germs), his overly use of dated words such as "banter" (conversation), "rue" (extreme regret), and "shan't" (contraction for shall not). Nub. First, when Carly complemented his home and website, Nevel responded "I know.". He also showed her a CAT-scan of his brain (which he had framed), remarking "Big, isn't it?". He continued by smelling Carly's hair, identifying the type of shampoo she uses by glance. Throughly creeped out, Carly nervously replied how he was very good at identifying smells, with Nevel's response being "I know." As if his behavior could not become worse, Nevel attempted to flirt with Carly by activating a virtual fireplace (Nevel: "Do you think fireplaces are romantic?" - Carly: "I guess so..." - Nevel: "You've guessed correctly."), turning on music, and attempting to kiss Carly. Carly, deeply offended and annoyed at the boy, grabbed a nearbly plate of tapenade (a fish-based dip made of olives, garlic, and capers ) and smeared it all over his face. It is here that Nevel swore revenge on Carly and her website, shouting how she would "Rue the day!" Nevel returned to iCarly in the episode iRue the Day, in which the Plain White T's are performing on iCarly, and tries to sabotage the web show. The iCarly gang is forced to give Nevel a car in iGive Away a Car after he sends someone to set up a contest which he incidentally is able to win. He demands that they provide him a car, or he'll report them to the LCC and have iCarly shut down. In iWant My Website Back, Mandy buys the iCarly website after a blunder by Spencer causes them to lose the URL of iCarly, then tricks Mandy into thinking that he is Freddie so that he can have the website. Nevel uses his tech equipment to create a fake video in iFight Shelby Marx, and he was able to trick Shelby Marx (Victoria Justice) into believing that Carly pushed her grandmother over on purpose. For the time being, that is Nevel's latest appearance on the show. Stooges *Jeffery Flanken *Alfonso (A-Train) *Raul (RedOne) Category:Characters Category:Papperman family Category:villians Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Males